I Know Your Name
by Kattfish
Summary: AU Grimmjow thinks about Ulquiorra after stalking prey then runs into him. He learns that Ulquiorra isn't as unaffected by his presense as he had thought 'cause he knows his NAME. Two short one-shots that go together. shounen-ai boys love , implied themes
1. Grind, Pantera

I let the petite body in my arms fall freely to the ground.

My stomach is full thanks to the pretty woman now laying dead on the cold floor. Her flesh and blood were very tasty, but I'm not satisfied.

I will never be satisfied, at least not until it's someone ELSE'S flesh and blood that sustains me.

I sneer at the young woman with the now lifeless emerald green eyes. Hating her because she's not the person I want her to be.

The carnage of this act I have committed, the murdering of an innocent, and a WEAK WOMAN at that, is unnecessary, but I love the chase and the struggles my prey make as they ATTEMPT escape.

They are fools. Never have I let my prey escape.

Her blood is essential to my survival. And like all living creatures I need food, but devouring HER is really pointless since I can just shop for my food like a regular human.

But they are trash and I do not wish to share common living techniques with them, besides, the hunt is much more satisfying.

It gets the blood pumping and it makes the carnage that much sweeter.

I walk away from my latest victim, my maniacal thoughts racing through my head. But honestly, I'd rather deal with my thoughts of bloodlust and violence than think about WHY I do this.

I hunt down human-trash because of that damn ebony-haired vampire.

I began to make my way home.

I know the little bat wants me.

I see it in his eyes, and I want him too but it's wrong to give in.

I wanna claim him, but I want SO much more than just his body.

I want his damn love.

Suddenly the object of my obsessions' is before me.

I smirk at my luck.

"Grimmjow."

My heart stops, and I look at him, shocked.

He knows my name. I didn't know he knew that.

A name is sacred. It shows that the owner of that name holds power over the speaker.

I smirk and see a small flicker of embarrassment flit through his features. So he's not as unaffected by my presence as I'd originally thought.

"So you DO know my name? I didn't know that you even knew I existed, much less remembered my name, murcielago." I say in a smug tone.

"Your existence is hard not to notice, Trash. You're quite obnoxious and loud, it's hard NOT to know of you."

I smirk. So he doesn't want to answer and decides to try to ignore my question.

Predictable.

"Still doesn't explain how you know my NAME, since I don't give it out very often. But whatever, consider it a heart-warming gift, since you're new around here in Las Noches after all."

I smile & walk past the petite boy. Waiting for him to take the bait...

"Trash."

Hook line and sinker.

I stop walking, a sadistic grin etched onto my lips. I turn and lean down to his small ear.

"You call me "trash", yet you can't stop wanting me, can you, little murcielago?" I purposely breathe onto his neck, knowing it's a weak spot on the little vampire.

"If I am "trash", why do you wish to imbibe on my blood SO much? Why little vampiro?"

I ask, biting at his neck, my breathe stretching across the expanse of his pale neck.

I feel him flinch and I smile.

"Grimmjow."

Much to my delight he begins to pant.

I wrap my arms around his slim waist.

"I guess just this once I'll let you have me...Ulquiorra."

My heart pounds at my own words as I pick him up.

A name is sacred. If you know a name it means that the person is important to you, and they wield power over you.

I find it fair to tell him I know his so he doesn't feel so used.

He only smiles.

My entire being soars. I finally get to have my precious murcielago.

My Ulquiorra.

And I won't let him go cuz i know he loves me like I love him.


	2. Bind , Murcielago

I always find myself stalking down prey that resembles the person whose blood I want to drink the most.

Tan skinned, tall, muscular, blue-eyed, and teal-haired or anywhere near teal in its colour.

I like to pretend that the warm red liquid flowing out of their bodies and past my lips is HIS blood, and NOT some strangers'.

But once I finish and realize it's NOT his body in my arms nor his eyes staring into mine that I become aware of reality and become disgusted with my fantasizing.

It is absurd that a piece of arrogant trash like him can affect someone as detached as me.

I drop my miserable look-a-like and retreat back to my home.

My needs placated but still I feel hollow & empty.

My thoughts turn to the teal-haired panther that occupies my mind frequently.

What would it feel like to actually touch him?

To be able to feel HIS blood fill me?

To be so intimately wound that it is difficult to see where one begins & the other ends?

To hear his voice speak my NAME?

To know he feels the same for me?

My deep brooding is interrupted by the very topic of my thoughts.

My heart pounds, but I keep my cool and my face stoic, even though I feel heat crawling into my face.

"Grimmjow."

His name leaves my lips before I am conscious of it.

A name is sacred. It shows that the owner of that name holds power over the speaker...

AndI have just let him know that he has some rule over me!

His face is one of surprise, but soon turns mischievous and feline.

"So you DO know my name? I didn't know that you even knew I existed, much less remembered my name, murcielago."

I mentally curse myself for my error. But I am able to retaliate.

"Your existence is hard not to notice, Trash. You're quite obnoxious & loud, it's hard NOT to know of you."

His lips twist into a smirk.

"Still doesn't explain how you know my NAME, since I don't give it out very often. But whatever, consider it a heart-warming gift, since you're new around here in Las Noches after all."

His turquoises eyes sparkle before he continues walking past me.

"Trash." I mumble, but loud enough for him to hear it, which I know he does because his footsteps have stopped a few feet behind me.

"You call me "trash", yet you can't stop wanting me, can you little murcielago?"

I bite my lip as i feel his breath ghosting around my neck, which is a very sensitive part on my body.

"If I am "trash", why do you wish to imbibe on my blood SO much? Why, little vampiro?"

His sharp fangs nip playfully at my neck as his hot breath fans out against my pale flesh and I flinch slightly.

Of course he'd know, he just likes to mock & tease me.

"Grimmjow."

To my horror, I find myself panting.

arms wrap around me and his deep voice is at my ear.

"I guess just this once I'll let you have me,.....Ulquiorra."

A name is sacred. If you know a name it means that the person is important to you, and they wield power over you.

I smile. My heart is pounding in my chest as he picks me up.

I can finally enjoy being with the man I love, because now I know that he loves me as much as I love him...


End file.
